Unresolved Sexual Tension
by alwayshellogoodbye
Summary: When Arthur and Francis are voted by their fellow students as 'Couple with most UST' (though they are in no way a couple) they find themselves the centre of more attention than they would like. When their usual methods of insults and bloodied noses fail, the duo decide to resolve their sexual tension - with a kiss. Current one-shot, possible two shot. Some humour and drama.


When Arthur and Francis are voted by their fellow students as 'Couple with most UST' (though they are in no way a couple) they find themselves the centre of more attention than they would like. When their usual methods of insults and bloodied noses fail, the duo decide to resolve their sexual tension - with a kiss. Current one-shot, possible two shot. Some humour and drama.

Rated T but with M suggestiveness from Felik's mouth. (I'm not great with American ratings so let me know if you think I should change it.)

* * *

Unresolved Sexual Tension

"Perhaps if you tried some conditioner it wouldn't resemble a rat's nest," Francis said as he ran a hand through his own glorious golden mane.

Arthur's hands curved into a fist. "Maybe if I punched you in the face you wouldn't resemble an obnoxious prick."

Francis opened his mouth to hurl a dig at Arthur's looks but Eliza appeared between them brandishing the school newspaper with Feliks and Lili in tow. "Have you seen it?" she asked, practically jumping on the spot.

"Seen what?" Arthur asked grumpily whilst Francis winked at Lili.

"Page two," Eliza said and shoved the paper in his hands.

Arthur flicked to the page and read the bolded headline. "Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy voted couple with greatest UST."

Francis ceased flirting and glanced over Arthur's shoulder.

"What the hell is this?" Arthur asked Eliza. "We're not a couple. I can't even stand the stupid git."

"And why did they choose this picture? You cannot see how gorgeous I am with Arthur blocking half my face."

Arthur glared at him. "Are you even paying attention? They're calling us a couple." He glanced at the title again. "And what the hell does UST mean?"

Lili and Feliks giggled.

"It means unresolved sexual tension," Eliza said with a wide smile and hungry eyes.

"_Pardon_?"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Arthur asked Eliza, his voice loud in the crowded hall.

"I think you can guess," Eliza teased.

"I do _not_ have sexual tension, unresolved or otherwise with this English ass!"

"This is just ridiculous," Arthur said and smacked the paper with the back of his hand to emphasise his point. "Where did they even come up with this rubbish?"

"It was voted in by the students," Lili said, blushing as Arthur and Francis both turned to her.

"You totally beat out Sadik and Heracles," Feliks said.

"And Berwald and Tino," Lili added.

"Although Antonio and Lovino came in a close second," Eliza said. "I was one of the students who voted for you two."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Why the bloody hell would you do that?"

"Because you could cut the sexual tension with a knife," Eliza said with a grin. "Just being neither the two of you together makes me feel… tingly."

Francis raised an eyebrow at Eliza. "Really?"

"Stop encouraging her, frog" Arthur said and jabbed his elbow into Francis' side.

The girls made excited noises.

"You're the one encouraging them, _rosbif_."

"Aww, you guys even have nicknames for each other," Eliza practically squealed.

"They're not nicknames, they're insults," Francis said.

"I think they're sweet," Lili said. "Like endearments."

"They're not endearments!" His outburst earned his more than a few looks from their classmates in the hall. Arthur's hands clenched around the paper. He glanced down at the picture of him and Francis arguing during a game of footy, Arthur with a fistful of Francis' hair and Francis with both hands on Arthur's collar. Taken out of context the picture did look a little, erm, suggestive, what with only the few inches separating them and their hands all over one another.

Arthur ripped up the newspaper and flung it into the air before turning on his heel and stalking through the hall, away from the girls, Feliks and Francis.

* * *

Not that getting away from them made the day any better. All day long the page was shoved in his face and Arthur found himself the centre of jokes (mainly by Gilbert and Alfred) and questioned on his feelings for Francis by swooning girls. Long before the day had ended, Arthur wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Francis, meanwhile, joined in with the jokes and enjoyed his rise in popularity – particularly with the girls who fawned over him – while he teased with snippets of his relationship with Arthur. Kiku even offered an interview with the school paper and Eliza offered twenty quid if she could snap an intimate shot of him with Arthur. He turned them both down, fearing for his life if the sour Englishman found out.

* * *

The hype grew when the next paper posted an entire article on unresolved sexual tension, plus a profile on both Arthur and Francis and a history of their relationship which was supplemented by quotes from the students.

"I am totes jealous," Feliks said as he and Eliza found Arthur slumped up against his locker. "Like, Toris and I didn't even make the poll."

"Please go away," Arthur said, his voice muffled from the locker.

"You weren't voted because you're sort of dating Toris," Eliza said.

"We still have, like, loads of sexual tension. Like, way too much," Feliks groaned. "Toris won't go all the way and I am so totally horny."

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked and wondered he if could knock himself out with the locker door.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you might pose for a few photos?" Eliza asked.

"I've already said I'm not posing for anything with that bloody French git, no matter how much you offer."

"No, no, I just want a few of you on your own."

Arthur pulled his head from his locker and eyed Eliza suspiciously.

"It's true," Eliza said with an innocent smile that Arthur did not believe for one second. "All I want is a few posed shots."

"No."

"Please, I'll even let you keep your pants on."

"It's still a no."

"How about one shirtless pic with you on your knees and a finger in your mouth?"

"No!" Arthur shouted, his face flushing red.

"OMG," Feliks muttered. "You are totally tense. I bet if you screwed Francis you wouldn't be so, like, moody."

"Go away," Arthur growled, slamming his locker shut.

"You don't even need to have sex," Eliza said. "I bet a kiss would be enough, I know seeing the two of you locking lips would get me off."

Arthur made a choked noise before turning on his heels and stomping down the hall. A gaggle of giggling girls trailed behind.

"Or what about a blowjob?" Feliks suggested following Arthur. "Watching my sweet little Toris wrap his mouth around my co-"

"Will you shut up!" Arthur yelled, his face tomato red. "We're in the middle of the corridor and you're not exactly quiet."

Feliks paused. "That's why Toris won't go down on me in school anymore."

"I do not need to hear this," Arthur said and put his hands over his ears.

Eliza flipped open her notepad. "I could do with more details."

"Sometimes we roleplay," Feliks said and flicked his hair. "I'm like the naughty school student and he's the strict professor."

"Is that why you borrowed my old school clothes?"

"Yeah and that skirt looks totally hot on me btw."

"For the love of all that is holy will you either leave me alone or stop talking!" Arthur shouted, not caring that he was drawing more attention to himself.

"Disturbing the peace again, _rosbif_?" Francis asked as he appeared from the crowd and leant on Arthur's shoulder. One of the fan girls had a nose bleed but refused to leave with her friend.

"Get away from me you asshat!" Arthur yelled and stepped away from Francis.

"So much UST," Eliza muttered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"We do not have US fucking T."

Feliks glanced at his fingernails. "Like, one quick handjob is all I'm saying."

Francis glanced at Arthur, a smirk playing on his lips. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh fuck off."

"Was that 'fuck off' or 'fuck me'?" Francis asked as he stared directly at Arthur, grinning as the Englishman blushed so easily.

Eliza took a picture. "I swear just being in the vicinity of the two of you is turning me on. I knew voting for you guys was the right choice."

"We don't have unresolved sexual tension," Arthur said in a low voice, his hand tightening into fists.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"I like, totally wish me and Toris had this much sexual tension," Feliks said. "I miss eye fucking him in class, although I like the way he tweaks my nipples now."

"We do not have unresolved sexual tension!" Arthur shouted, unbelievably pissed that no matter what he said, no one believed him. And then, like a light bulb clicking on in his head, the answer suddenly occurred to him. "We don't have unresolved sexual tension because the sexual tension has been resolved."

Eliza's eyes widened until they seemed on the verge of popping out of her head.

"What?" Francis asked, the smile sliding off his face in shock.

Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "Francis and I kissed yesterday and to be honest, it wasn't that good."

"You bastard!" Francis yelled at him. "Lying about kissing me is one thing but don't you dare say make up blatant lies where I am anything less than a fantastic kisser."

"Don't get so defensive," Arthur said, a smile on his lips. "We're obviously not compatible."

Francis' scowl relaxed into a smirk that set Arthur on edge.

"Really, _rosbif_, I found it was your lack of technique that turned me off. You should try not whirling your tongue around like a washing machine."

Arthur dug his nails into Francis' shoulder. "Funny because it was the lack of passion that turned me off. I swear it was like kissing a mannequin."

"At least I didn't try to dig my way into your fillings with my tongue."

"At least I didn't drool."

"At least my breath was fresh!"

"At least I moved my mouth!"

And then they were throwing punches and kicking until they fell to the floor to begin fighting again, tearing clothes and rolling around as they wrestled for dominance.

"I'm totally confused," Feliks said. "Like, am I turned on or not?"

Eliza frowned. "I can't tell."

* * *

Arthur lay on his bed nursing his bruises. The fighting had continued on and off throughout the day with insults thrown while in class and fists hurled at lunch as fan girls cheered and Kiku and Eliza got more than enough pictures and stories for other articles in the next paper. By the time the day ended, even Francis had snapped at his adoring groupies and flipped off Eliza before storming home.

His bedroom door opened and Arthur jumped when he found a tired and battered Francis in his room.

"What the hell are you doing here, git?"

Francis held his hands up to show he wasn't looking for a fight. "We cannot keep arguing like this," Francis said as he walked into the room. "If we do not end this soon my reputation will be destroyed by your childish slander."

"Afraid no girl will want to snog you now?"

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Look at me, _mon ami_, I will always have girls wanting to kiss me."

"Your narcissism makes me want to vomit," Arthur said.

Francis sighed. "Look, this stupid UST poll is ruining both our lives and we need to do something about it, or do you want to sit through more jokes from that American _imbécile_?"

No, Arthur did not want to hear one more terrible pun about the Chunnel or endure one more wink-wink-nudge-nudge when Francis entered the room. "What do you propose?"

"I think you had the right idea earlier?"

"What idea?" Arthur asked, pretty sure he hadn't put forth any idea.

"To resolve the sexual tension? Only this time for real."

Arthur glanced up at Francis and met his blue eyes. "You mean… kiss?"

"_Oui_."

Arthur shook his head. "No, no way am I kissing you."

"Why not?" Francis huffed.

"Because it's you," Arthur said, waving his arms at Francis. "I can't kiss you. I don't even like you."

"Why does it matter if we don't like each other? We're only going to kiss, not get married."

Arthur paused, fiddling with the fringe of his jeans. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Francis scoffed. "_Non_."

Arthur glared at him.

"_Non_, but I am willing to commit this repulsive act if it means your lies will stop spreading."

"Repulsive?" Arthur asked and jumped to his feet. "I'm the one who's repulsed by this, not you."

"How about we agree that we both find it repulsive."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Fine. Whatever."

"So we're agreed on this?"

Arthur met Francis' gaze again. His mouth was set in a grimace, his eyes unhappy; Arthur didn't doubt that his own face was the same.

"Maybe there's another way?" Arthur suggested.

"Like what?" Francis asked. "We've tried arguing and fighting and ignoring each other but none of it has worked. If you can think of anything better then I'll be more than happy to try your method."

Arthur cocked his head but Francis was right. All their lives they had been at each other's throat or avoiding the other like the plague but here they still were. It was time for something drastic.

"How then..?" Arthur mumbled.

"What? Kiss?" Francis grinned. "Is this your first time?"

"No," Arthur said, feeling his face heat despite himself. "I mean how do you want to do this? Closed mouth or open? What about tongues? Should we keep our hands to ourselves? And how-"

"You're overthinking it," Francis said with a smile that was neither devilish nor lecherous but almost kind. "Try to relax."

Arthur inhaled, his gaze lowering from blue eyes to pink lips. Was he actually going to do this? Actually going to kiss Francis? That stupid, arrogant, self-centred bastard who counted pissing off Arthur as a hobby? Christ, was he really that desperate?

And then he recalled Eliza and her camera, Feliks and his far too intimate suggestions and divulgences, Alfred and Gilbert and their dumb jokes, and of course the fan girls chasing him through the halls.

So he was going to do this. He was going to sacrifice a sliver of his dignity but regain his life. And maybe it might possibly work (not that Arthur was admitting to having unresolved sexual tension with the frog or anything).

Francis brushed his knuckles against Arthur's jaw, claiming Arthur's chin with his finger and thumb as he stepped forward. Arthur blinked as Francis' lips ghosted his own, light and ticklish, almost unsure. Francis's nerves gave Arthur confidence and, closing his eyes, he lifted his head and pressed their mouths together.

For a moment they remained frozen in place, and then Francis kissed him slowly, his lips soft and gentle and surprisingly chaste, at odds with the erotic kiss Arthur had conjured in his mind. Arthur mimicked Francis, relaxing into a delicate rhythm, glad that Francis had given equal power and not fought for control.

Without giving it a thought, Arthur caught Francis' bottom lip between his own. Both their eyes flew open. Arthur blushed and Francis' smiled, stroking his thumb over Arthur's chin before pulling him in again.

This time Francis was not so chaste. His tongue flicked over Arthur's lips and Arthur closed his eyes to focus on the sensation. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as Francis nibbled his lips while his other hand slipped across Arthur's hips and up his back to splay fingers between shoulder blades. Arthur brought his own hands to Francis's abdomen, fingers skimming across muscles as he traced upwards to place both hands on Francis' chest.

Francis' pulled back, his sweet breath mingling with Arthur's as he closed the distance between their bodies. Warm hands cupped Arthur's head and drew him in again, Francis' mouth harder as he nipped and tugged at Arthur's lips. Arthur gripped at Francis' shirt and opened his mouth, tongues meeting and tangling together.

Arthur's pulse raced, his face blushing as Francis's hands roamed his body and shivered when those hands found bare skin. Arthur found himself repaying the favour; he pushed his hands inside Francis' shirt and laid a palm over his heart, absorbing the quickening heart beats and wondering if Francis' skin had always been this hot to the touch. He soaked in the heat as his hands glided across his chest and throat and came to rest at the nape of his neck.

Arthur carded his fingers through Francis' hair loving the softness, when it occurred to him he should not be loving any part of Francis. Neither should he be tugging Francis closer to him or enjoying the feel of those smooth hands running across his lower back and squeezing his waist. And he definitely should not have bloody butterflies in his bloody stomach.

Then the kiss quickened and deepened and Arthur opened himself up to all of it and gave as much as he got. His niggling thoughts and worries fell away and Arthur pressed himself flush against Francis, finding pleasure in the hitch of breath.

Francis tugged Arthur's hair and his lips broke away only to kiss Arthur's throat. Arthur dug his nails into Francis' shoulders and moaned when the kiss turned to a teasing nip. Arthur's eyes widened and he had made an involuntary noise that only encouraged Francis to bite and suck and tease every piece of Arthur's flesh he could get his mouth on.

Arthur couldn't help but let appreciative noises slip out, because, despite himself, Arthur relished in Francis' mouth on his, Francis' warm hands clutching his waist and Francis' body hugging his own. And he hated himself for it because it was Francis. Because it was Francis who irritated and insulted and argued and drove Arthur insane.

And it was Francis who flirted and kissed and loved so many people – pretty girls, shapely girls, charismatic girls, and boys, beautiful boys, toned boys and charming boys. So many people who were everything that Arthur wasn't.

Which made sense because they were only kissing so they would never have to kiss again. They were resolving the sexual tension.

Arthur pulled away, his breath loud and uneven. Francis trailed a gentle hand across his face and leant forward to kiss lips but Arthur turned away and put distance between them.

"What's wrong, _mon cher_?" Francis asked, his voice husky and eyes half lidded.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I think that kiss should be quite sufficient."

"What?" Francis asked dreamily and reached again for Arthur who ducked away.

"I said it's enough." Arthur focused on returning his breathing to normal and not looking at Francis.

A long silence filled the room. A long silence in which Arthur struggled not to even peek at the boy before him.

"Why won't you look at me?" Francis asked finally.

Arthur shrugged one shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked, sounding almost concerned.

"Nothing's wrong," Arthur mumbled. "The kiss just ended."

"_Non_," Francis said and inched forward. "_You_ ended it."

"Because we were done." Arthur dared glance at Francis and found himself unsettled by the unreadable look on his face. "We did this to resolve the… tension," Arthur continued. "And we resolved it."

"Have we?"

Arthur met sharp blue eyes and looked away again.

"Yeah. We're done."

"So no tension or anything else between us?" Francis asked, his voice level and calm. "Nothing at all?"

Arthur forced himself to look directly at Francis and speak without a waver in his voice, "There is nothing between us at all."

"Then I guess it worked," Francis said. Without another word he strode by Arthur and was out of his bedroom in a heartbeat. Arthur stood by his window and watched Francis leave. The butterflies mutated into a heavy stone in his gut and Arthur wondered why he felt so bad when he'd got what he wanted.

#

* * *

Apparently I have decided to deal with my impending book deadline by writing another FrUK fic and avoiding the writing I should be doing. Smart move as usual from me.

So this was meant to be a one-shot about Arthur and Francis working through their UST with a kiss but it kind of grew and I have idea for a second chapter, but I'm not sure... I might write it but it's a lot more angsty than this so I'm not sure if the change in tone might be too different. Also I should probably write that book and finish the current Hetalia fic I have up.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed Feliks popping out of nowhere to sprinkle my story with funny naughtiness.


End file.
